


Birthday Surprise

by SugdenLovesDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: There is a spoiler going around saying that Robert has a surprise for Aaron for his birthday. This is what I'd like that surprise to be.





	

“So, your birthday is coming up.” Chas said as she put a pint in front of her son.

“Yeah, and?”

“Don’t you want to have a party?”

“No.” Aaron answered immediately. “And don’t you two start planning anything either.” He said turning to Robert and Liv.

“Why not?” Liv asked. “We could do with a party around here. It’ll be fun.”

“We’ll have a party at Christmas and New Year’s. And when we get married.”

“You’re actually agreeing to a party for our wedding now?” Robert asked, amused. “I thought we weren’t going to have some big do?”

“We’re not. Just our families and friends.”

“Do I get a say in this too?”

“Nah.” Aaron joked and leaned in and kissed his fiancé.

Chas smiled.

“So no party. What do you want then?”

“I don’t know. No fuss. Just a few drinks here in the pub.”

“But we do that every night. We live here.” Liv complained.

“My birthday, my decision.”

“Can I at least get you a present?”

“I don’t need presents. I have everything I want right here.” Aaron said, smiling at Robert.

“Soft." Robert said and turned to Liv "We’ll find him something he likes.”

“What, like yourself wearing a big red bow and nothing else?”

Robert laughed and Aaron choked on his beer.

“Besides that.”  
  
***

“Hey Chas have you seen Paddy?” Robert asked his soon to be mother in law when he walked into the pub a few days later.

“Erm no.. why?”

“I just need to talk to him.”

“What about? Have you two finally set a date for the wedding?”

“No not yet.. we’ve been busy with the house and everything. I promise, after Aaron’s birthday we’ll set a date. Which is exactly what I need to talk to Paddy about.”

“A wedding date?”

Robert shook his head.

“Aaron’s birthday.”

“You know he doesn’t want a party, love. No point in planning one, he’ll only get angry.”

“I know. I’m not planning a party. I am planning a surprise though. That I need Paddy’s help with. Or rather.. his advice.”

“Ok what are you up to?”

“Well.. I tried to think of a gift he would love. I thought of getting him a new car since the Subaru is... uhm... lost... But I know he’s already working on something.” Robert explained and Chas nodded. She knew neither of them liked talking about the crash, even when they’d come out of it as a happily engaged couple.

“I’m still not seeing how Paddy fits in to all this.”

“This.” Robert said and showed Chas his phone.

“Dogs Trust? You want to get him a dog?”

“Yeah. He loves dogs and once the house is done we’ll have plenty of room for one.”

“But you still live here. A dog in the pub? Do you think that’s a very good idea?”

“We’ll make it work.” Robert shrugged. “At least there will be plenty of people to walk it.”

“Like Aaron would allow that.” Chas joked. “He’ll take it everywhere with him.”

“Yeah you’re probably right about that.”

“So which one are you getting him then?” Chas asked, looking at the pictures of the dogs up for adoption.

“I don’t know. That’s what I need Paddy’s advice for. What he thinks would be good for Aaron. For us. I thought about getting him a puppy but they don’t have any up for rehoming right now.”  

“Aww they’re all cute. But I think he’d love a puppy too.”

“Yeah.” Robert agreed and took his phone back from Chas. “I like this one. A Shepherd mix. I called earlier for some information and they said he’s about 3 years old and very friendly.”

“He looks a bit like Clyde. Aaron’s old dog.” Chas noted.

“Oh..” Robert’s face fell. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a picture.. I don’t want to upset him by getting him a dog that looks like the one he lost.”

“Why don’t you just go up to Leeds and have him choose himself?”

“Yeah.. I might just do that. I just need to talk to Paddy first. Get some advice. If you see him, tell him I’m looking for him, yeah?”

“Will do love.”

“And don’t tell Aaron, I want it to be a surprise.”  
  
***

“Paddy! Paddy wait up!”

Paddy turned around and to his surprise saw Robert Sugden jogging up to him.

“Do you have a minute? I need a word.”

“A word? What about?”

“Aaron’s birthday. I need your advice.”

“You want my advice on what to get him? I figured you’d know him well enough to get him a present without help.”

Robert sighed.

“Look I know you don’t like me and that’s fine, but I need your advice. Your professional advice.”

Paddy frowned in confusion.

“I want to get Aaron a dog.” Robert told the other man. “But I’m not sure what’s best. A puppy or an older dog. Go up to Leeds and let him pick out a shelter dog or surprise him with one. I talked to Chas about it the other day and she said the one I liked looked like Clyde and I don’t want to bring back any bad memories.”

“Right. Do you have time to come back to the clinic?” Paddy asked and Robert nodded.

“Aaron is at work and my meeting got cancelled so I’m free until I have to pick up Liv.”

“You pick her up from school?”

“Sometimes. She had a biology test today that she was pretty nervous about.” Robert said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Paddy supposed to him it was.

The two men walked to the clinic in an awkward silence and Paddy lead Robert into his office.

“So What kind of dog were you thinking of getting?”

“I don’t know. I liked this one..” Robert said, showing Paddy the picture on his phone.

“Ah yes that one does look like Clyde. But I don’t know if that’s a bad thing really. Aaron loved that dog.”

“I know. He had a pick up in Birmingham the other day and the place had a dog that looked like Clyde too. He talked more about the dog when he got home than the job.”

“That’s how you got the idea?”

“Kind of, yeah.” Robert said and bit his lip, a habit he’d picked up from Aaron.

“And you want to keep it at the pub?” Paddy asked.

“For now. Until the house is ready to be lived in.”

“House?”

“Mill Cottage. We bought it together. Figured you’d heard by now..”

“Ah.. no.. I uh haven’t talked to Aaron much lately.”

“Because you’re avoiding me and I’m always around him.” Robert stated.

“Right. Well if you’re going to be staying at the pub for the time being, maybe an older dog is better. Puppies are a lot of work.” Paddy said, changing the subject.

Robert nodded.

“But maybe he’d like that. Training a puppy.” Paddy continued. “I can make a few calls, see if there are any pups in the area that are old enough to leave their mother.”

“That would be great, thanks. If they’re old enough on Aaron’s birthday that would be perfect.”

“I’ll ask around.”

“Thanks.” Robert said again and pulled a business card out of his pocket. “My mobile number is on there, let me know if you find something. I better go get Liv now.” He got up and walked out of the office, only to come back in almost right away. “We’re having a party for him in the pub on the day, he’d like it if you came.”

***

“What’s all this?” Aaron asked when he saw the wrapped gifts on the table in the pub. “I told you, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Did you really think we wouldn’t get you a present for your birthday? It’s your 25th, it’s special.” Robert said and kissed his fiancé. “Happy birthday.”

All of the guests took turns wishing him a happy birthday and even though he hated being the centre of attention, Aaron liked having his friends and family around him on his special day.

“Now open your presents!” Liv demanded. “This one is from me.” She said handing him a neatly wrapped box. “Happy birthday.”

Aaron tore off the paper and opened the box.

“Tennis balls? Do you think I should take up tennis?”

“Nope. Just open the rest.”

“This is from me.” Chas said, handing him another gift.

“Uhm mum, what is all this?” Aaron asked, taking the food and water bowls from the box.

“Part of your present, love.”

Aaron frowned and looked at Robert.

“What have you done?”

“Nothing!”

He opened the rest of his gifts, revealing a set of brushes, some squeaky toys, a dog bed, dog food and treats.

“Rob..”

“This is from me.” Robert said, handing him a large box.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Aaron opened the box and took out a stuffed dog.

“Really? All of this for a stuffed toy?”

“No, stupid. We got you a dog.” Liv told him.

“You what?”

Robert removed the collar from the stuffed dog and took the lead out of the box, attaching it to the collar.

“We got you a dog. A real one. A puppy. All you have to do is pick one.”

“What..”

“Come on. They’re expecting us.” Robert said, taking his fiancé’s hand and leading him to his car. They drove for about fifteen minutes before Robert pulled up to a farmhouse.

“Wait, isn’t that Paddy’s car?” Aaron asked when they got out of the car and he spotted another car parked near the house.

“Yeah, he helped me put all this together.”

“Paddy helped you? Willingly?”

“Yeah we found out we have some things in common after all. We both love you and want you to be happy.” Robert told him before knocking on the door.

“Happy birthday Aaron. Hello Robert.” Paddy greeted them when he opened the door. “Come on in, the dogs are in the back.”

The two men followed Paddy into the house.

“Mr and Mrs Young are patients of mine. Or well, their dog Maisy is I suppose. She had 10 puppies and you get first pick.”

“Hi there, you must be Aaron. Happy birthday.” Mrs Young said as she shook Aaron’s hand. “We try to keep the little ones in a pen because 11 dogs in one house is a lot and we all need some rest sometimes.”

15 minutes later Aaron was sitting cross legged on the floor in the middle of the Young’s living room, playing with the puppies. One in particular constantly crawling into his lap and playing with the strings of his hoodie.

“I think it likes you.” Robert said, smiling at the sight of the puppy in his fiancé’s lap.

“Yeah, you like me huh you little monster? Do you want to come home with me and Robert?”

“She’s one of my favourites. She loves to cuddle.” Mrs Young told them.

“So does Aaron.” Robert teased.

“Don’t you want to keep her then?”

“I just want her to go to a good home, love, and I think she’ll have that with you.”

“Try the collar, see if it fits.” Robert said, handing Aaron the collar.

“It’s a bit big. She’ll have to grow into it.” Aaron said after putting it on.

“Do you know what you’re going to call her?” Mrs Young asked. “I’ve been calling her Bonnie.”

Aaron smiled.

“Bonnie. I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have a soft spot for Robron with dogs... I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave comments/kudos if you do!


End file.
